All in a days work
by NettieTheCarrot
Summary: after the explosive wedding the Ed was falling to pices with zoe and charlie, and gang violence threating the ED but what happens when the day goes from Bad to grave danger and who will make it or will it be too late. Disclaimer i do not own any of the characters they all belong to bbc.


This is my intake on this weekends episodes I know this is never going to happen but it's fan fiction hope you enjoy xx

Gunshot

Cals shift had been one from hell, trying to save Charlie's life praying for anything and now this Patient Zorro, gangs and the fact the Ed was falling to pieces, maybe Dixie was right this wasn't going to be a good night.

The department was falling apart, Charlie had a heart attack, Zoe nearly died and now a gang with Guns, targeting one person in particular. Jacob had tried to stop this weeks before Connie and Rita just laughed at him but what if his action had saved a life.

Cal went outside to get that fresh air he needed, as he breathed in he noticed a car parked suspiciously and saw some shady people, who saw cal staring at them.

Then just Cals luck, one of them got out " er you got a problem man!" Said the boy who jumped out " no have you!" Cal replied as the boy saw red

"You'll wish you never said that mate" the man said as he pulled a gun out

" you wouldn't dare" Cal said trying to act brave but secretly praying everything would be okay for mostly Ethan, if this boy did what Cal thought

" oh yeah turns out I shot that Jackson guy but you won't be around to tell anyone" said the boy

" how do you sleep at night?" Cal asked as the boy fired the gun, as Cal instantly fell to the floor, blood seeping around him turning his grey scrubs into red.

Everyone one heard the echoing sound, Iain turned around from one of the ambulances to see someone lay on the floor, first he shouted to Dixie to get a trolley and then ran over, what he saw then he would never forget " can I get some help over here!" he shouted signalling lofty and Jacob as they both ran over and their faces went pale " is that-" lofty muttered as Iain nodded

" okay, Dr Knight can you hear me?" Jacob asked staying professional

" p-atient z-zorro" he gasped as all the men chuckled

"Bit to late for that Cal!" Iain added

" okay Dr Knight where's the pain?" Jacob asked

"E-Ethan t-tell h-Im imam so-rry f-f-or e-vvrey-t-hing" Cal gasped as his world went black.

"You can tell him yourself" Iain said as they got Cal on the stretcher, and wheeled him into the ED.

The amount of horror stares, the boys got when they walked in the ED, and their staff was just saddened glares, everyone thought, first Zoe and Dylan then Charlie and now Cal. "okay we have Caleb knight, 32, gunshot victim, was conscious at the scene and then Kod" Iain said as they got him on the bed and started adding pressure to the wound. "Okay Jacob I am treating Charlie, Lily treating Zoe, Ethan can't treat Cal and Cals meant to Be on shift ,so I am now three Drs down and a nurse, great okay can we get a line in and keep adding pressure." Connie said as Charlie was wheeled in "that isn't, he's not?" Charlie asked panicking for the younger Dr life who had just saved his life.

"Has anyone spoke to Dr hardy?" Connie asked

"Why so he can treat Dr knight?" Jacob replied

" no but Dr knights his brother" Connie said as Jacob gasped shocked

" so why the different surnames" Jacob said

" that has yet to be discovered" Connie said as Jacob exited resus to find Ethan.

"Noel do you know where Dr hardy is?" Jacob asked

"No but how is Dr knight?" Noel asked

"Not good, he is deteriorating fast" Jacob replied

"Should we Call a meeting in the staff room, just to inform people" Noel said

"Yes 10 minutes" Jacob said heading back in to resus to a bunch off monitors beeping rapidly and Connie on the verge off a brake down as she had more than one staff fighting for their lives. "Okay he's loosing to much blood, we need to stem the blood and then get him up to surgery" Connie shouted

"We're looking for over an hour boss" Jacob replied

"Get guy bloody self on the phone, tell him that I have one of my best Drs bleeding to death, and he better get himself down here before this place turns into a war zone , okay?" Connie shouted angrily

"Yes Boss" Jacob replied as he went to the staff room to find all the staff in there with worried expressions on their faces "okay I know I've only been her a few months, but we need to tell you are situation, Charlie has had a heart attack but thanks to Connie, Dr knight and Lofty he will be fine, Zoe has hyperthermia which is being treated and 1 of are staff has been shot by the gang violence group, and are being treated in resus, understand!" Jacob explained

"Whose been shot" voices asked as Jacob let out a sigh as he saw worried glances

" er, Dr.." But before he said the name Ethan stormed out and some went after him

" it's not hard, I've not been shot, Lily's fine Zoe in resus, I saw Connie a few minutes ago, so who's the last Dr left" Ethan shouted

" Ethan I'm sorry I should of told you" Robyn replied

" you knew, and didn't tell me" Ethan shouted storming into resus, seeing Zoe, Charlie and his brother bleeding to death.

" why did no one tell me?" He shouted at Connie as she sighed

"Dr hardy, get out now or else" Connie said

" or else what you'll sack me, you can do whatever you want but you better save my brother or else!" Ethan screamed

" Ethan how about a tea" Rita asked

" I don't want any stupid tea I want my brother" he shouted storming out heading outside, as he spotted a suspicious car the driver got out and Ethan went straight to him and saw the gun on the back seat.

" you, you shot my brother" he shouted throwing him to the floor

" oh that waste of space" the boy replied

" what did you say!" Ethan shouted punching him

" I called your brother a waste of space" the boy shouted as Jacob ran out and saw Ethan with a boy on the floor "Ethan move away" Jacob shouted as Ethan stepped away near him

" he shot Cal then called him a waste of space" Ethan shouted

" go in and get some tea" Jacob replied

" I don't want stupid tea, I want my brother" he cried as Robyn came up to him and hugged him "Ethan,I err its Cal" Robyn said as he ran straight into resus.

" we've managed to stem the blood, he will need surgery to close the wound, but he should be okay" Guy self explained to Connie

" thank you but you can see we're having the shift from hell" Connie explained

" yes, I see and Zoe congrats" guy said

" yeah trust you to be sarcastic when my wedding went explosive" Zoe shouted

" all in a days work, oh and Connie that man was lucky good job he was here and got you to treat him" guy winked

" he is one of my most promising Drs, who helped me save Charlie's life" Connie reposed as guy self blushed

" Charlie was lucky he didn't go the wedding or he would of been drinking and then wouldn't of been able to treat him" Zoe sniggered

"Maybe something good came of today" Connie replied

" yep, me recording you when you said cal is one of your best Dr" Zoe said as Charlie and Connie chuckled

" you won't live that one down Connie, but Caleb is defiantly a amazing doctor and a good kid" Charlie said

" have you noticed that Dylan saved Zoe life by telling her to jump he's in the hospital, Zoe is, then Charlie saved Zoe life and he's in the hospital, then Cal saved Charlie's life and he's in the hospital" Connie said

" then I suggest you lock yourself somewhere you can't get hurt" Cal gasped

"How do you feel?" Connie asked

" like I've been shot" Cal chuckled

"So I see your back to normal" Charlie said

" Charlie your alive" Cal said

"Well I was saved by one of Connie most promising doctors" Charlie said as everyone but cal laughed

" you missed a very funny phone Call to guy self" Charlie explained as Zoe played it off her phone and they all laughed again.

Jacob entered resus "the person who shot Cal has been arrested" he said

" yeah thanks for saving me" Cal said

" all in a days work" he spoke as they all laughed knowing tomorrow would be a better day.

Please review


End file.
